


Breath

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee





	Breath

Cítil, jak se dlaně kolem jeho krku svírají. Dýchání se stalo obtížnější. Nemohl se nadechnout. Po celém těle cítil studený pot, ten pocit, když člověk lapá po vzduchu, ale nedostane se mu. Pocit úzkosti, nejistoty a strachu.

Strach.

Snažil se nadechnout, ale nemohl. Dlaně kolem jeho krku zesílili stisk a dýchání bylo úplně nemožné. Snažil se bránit kopat, mlátit, ale marně. Byl mnohem silnější, měl převahu a Baekhyun měl pocit, že tohle je…

…konec.

Náhle stisk povolil a Baekhyun se mohl v klidu nadechnout. Vzhlédl a vyšší mladík ho držel pevně u sebe v náručí a díval se na něho zlostným pohledem. Měl v očích smrt. A ty oči se dívaly přímo do Baekhyunových očí. 

Snažil se vymanit z jeho pevné až bolestné náruče, snažil se od toho muže dostat co nejdále. Nevěděl, kdo to je, nevěděl, proč tohle dělá, věděl jenom, že je nebezpečný a že musí daleko od něho. Proto se snažil z jeho náruče vykroutiti, ale marně, je silnější.

„Myslíš si, že tím to všechno končí?“ Naklonil se k němu a Baekhyun zase pocítil na svém krku dlaně a pevný stisk, ale tentokrát se půl těla naklánělo přes zábradlí a Baekhyunův život závisel na tomhle muži, který rozhodne, co bude dál.

Život nebo smrt?

„Kdybych tě zabil, tím bych tě vysvobodil. Ne, to neudělám. Ale připrav se na to, že až tě propustí, tak si tě najdu. A vzpomeneš si na tuhle chvíli a budeš si přát, abych tě zabil.“ Pak ho náhle jako poprvé pustil a začal se hořce smát. 

Baekhyun nechápal, o co jde, ale než se mohlo přihodit něco víc, tak se k nim dostala policie a Baekhyun skončil s pouty na rukou, ale měl pocit, že v tuhle chvíli je to pro něho vysvobození. Je to způsob, jak se dostat pryč od tohohle šílence, kterého v životě neviděl.

Baekhyun se otočil, když ho vedli směrem ven ze soudní budovy a ten muž tam pořád stál a díval se Baekhyunovým směrem.

 

Chanyeol nechtěl přestat, chtěl, aby za své činy zaplatil. Chtěl, aby se mu stalo to samé, co udělal. Za co je zodpovědný.

Vražda.

Chladnokrevné zabití, ten nejhorší zločin, kterého se člověk může dopustit, měl by se cítit vinen, měl by se zmítat ve vině, ale místo toho vypadá, jako kdyby se ho to ani netýkalo a proto se neudržel a chtěl ho zabít. Vlastníma rukama.

Proto mu stiskl krk a cítil, jak z něho vyprchává život, jak se snaží ze všech sil, aby se mohl nadechnout, jak kope, jak se snaží dostat z jeho sevření, ale to nedovolí, ještě ne. Musí poznat, jaké to je, když je váš život ohrožen. Ještě chvilku, malou chvíli a nakonec svůj stisk povolil.

Tohle není konec, tohle je začátek, pomyslel si. Až se dostane z vězení, bude si přát, aby tam byl znovu, protože on mu udělá ze života peklo na zemi.


End file.
